


Second Generation

by Witch_of_History



Series: Secreta Revelare [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, Dudley has Magic, F/F, F/M, Golden Trio Is a Foursome, Heavy Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, suggested sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_History/pseuds/Witch_of_History
Summary: Harry Potter grew up on Privet Drive with his uncle, his aunt and his cousin Dudley. But the story that everyone knows only shares this with the truth, there were so many details that were changed. The neighbors that saved Harry's life, the kindness of his family and the bond that Harry shared with those he loved.





	1. The Ambiguously Abnormal Adams

**Vanessa Adams was perfectly happy to say she was completely abnormal thank you very much, she tended to lean towards all things strange.** Not everyone up and left their home to travel the world, exploring all of the hidden secrets that every place held and to take pictures of them for her books; which had quite the following if she did say so herself. Even with a toddler tagging along, she was quite content to show her daughter Winny off to anyone they came along to and her daughter was just as excited to babble in what she thought was their language. After a few weeks, Winny would know a few sentences and would actually be able to communicate. “Déplacer un peu vers la gauche? Merci, c'est parfait.” 

“Maman, elles drôles!” Winny was very bright for her age and loved to learn about the pictures her mother was taking. She would make hilarious comments in a multitude of different languages, sometimes switching between two that sounded similar, like French and Spanish. 

“Mon petit chou,” her mother sighed dramatically like she couldn’t believe what was coming out of the child's mouth, “they will look wonderful when I take the picture. I will show it to you when I’m done, oui?” Vanessa beamed when giggles rang through the air and she went back to arranging her models, shouting random phrases for them to react to. “Shakespearean lovers!” One couple pretended to fight each other and the other burst out laughing, so she quickly took shots of both. At the end of the day she had a multitude of photos to go through and new contacts in Dinan. It was a long drive back to where they were staying in Nantes, but she had taken all the pictures she could with the city background. Besides, she was bored with her friend off at work. 

As soon as the door opened to the apartment, the two travelers were met with the smell of freshly made pizza which warmed them to their cores. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re back! Dinner is on the table and I was going to start eating without you. I worked hard for this.” 

“You mean you ordered from Nota Bene again.” Vanessa hung up their coats by the door and made sure to catch her daughter before she ran off with her shoes still on, smirking as Vanessa noticed the disappointed look on their hosts face. “Oh you know I will never say no to take out, I just thought that there were more home cooked meals in places like this.” She barely had time to duck when a fork was thrown her way, glad Winny was curled up on the couch and out of the danger zone.

Camille Lafon was a short woman who made up for it in teased curls and large hats that would cover Winny for the night. “You are a terrible friend, I would kick you out if you weren’t paying me...” That was a lie and both of them knew it, the only thing that Vanessa paid for was gas and a little bit for groceries. When she had tried offering rent, the french woman had chased her around the house with a pillow to hit her with. Under no terms would Camille accept money to house a friend...at least one with a cute daughter who thought she was the coolest person alive. “So where are you going next? I hear Dubai is wonderful this time of year.” 

An unladylike snort erupted from across the table and was quickly swallowed by childish howls of laughter from all three occupants. “You think Dubai is wonderful all times of the year. No, I think we’re going to leave Europe again. I’m starting to feel antsy being this close, like something bad is going to happen.” 

“ _ Nothing _ is going to hurt you here, I swear it. I will protect you with my life.” As retired engineer for the air force, Camille took her oath seriously. “I know you don’t like to look back on what happened to you, but I think it’s time you explain why you run away from where you’re from like it’s hell. You haven’t even stepped a toe over the border of Britain, you spend only days in Europe and you only spend a couple weeks with me because you don’t see me enough.” 

There wasn’t an elephant in the room to discuss because in this case, Vanessa had no idea what the elephant was. She knew there was a reason she ran from where she was born and she knew that the thought of going back caused her to wake up feeling like she was laying on hot coals, but for the life of her she had no idea what  _ actually _ happened. The therapist Vanessa talked to online suggested that it was blanked out of her memory to protect herself, but that was hard to judge the truth on. “You know I can’t talk about this and I would tell you first if I understood it myself. But I...it’s like a gut feeling I have, trying to cross that bridge knowing the other end is enemy territory even if it’s not common knowledge.” She tucked a blanket around her daughter quietly, kissing her cheek lightly before moving back to the kitchen to help clean dishes. “You won’t understand because  _ I _ don…” 

To say Vanessa threw up was an understatement. Camille would later joke that her plumbing up and left after having to suffer such tortue, which was why her sink had such bad pressure. “Are you okay?” All she got was a groan and some unsavory words.

* * *

It was a bit of a struggle to move around with one child but it was impossible when Vanessa realized there was only one of her and suddenly there were two children. After much deliberation on her part and a lot of arguing on the phone with her contacts, the two women were relieved to hear that she could have a stay at home job as an editor for the company Vanessa published her works through. The only problem? They were based in Surrey, England. “You aren’t seriously thinking of taking this?”

“What are my other options, Cami? Continue traveling the world while pregnant and with an almost three year old, take pictures with a baby strapped to my chest and a four year old screaming for attention? Become unemployed and leech off you while I search for something better?” The arguing wasn’t angry so with the tv on, the child was none the wiser. “I have to do this for them, there isn’t another way.” Any passerby would think that the mother at the kitchen table was brave and ready to dive head first into a new adventure. All Cami saw was a scared woman who was walking into her own nightmare to provide for the only people she truly loved. 

* * *

**People didn’t move to Privet Drive unless they were a white married couple that drive a subaru with their 1.5 children in tow, usually an older boy and the mother being pregnant with a daughter.** So when the for sale sign was removed for number 3, all of the neighbors were prepared for moving trucks and a party that would be hosted by the new family. They were not prepared for the Adams family.

“Come along, mon petit chou. We have a new house to explore.” Although her job set her up with the house (or at least told her they would put a down payment on it to cover her overtime), Vanessa had been forced to find a car. Luckily, station wagons were always a good deal and her’s currently sat in her new driveway filled with everything they owned. She could feel the eyes of the neighborhood on her, the walker that had paused too long to let the dog sniff the mail boxes and the couple next door who were staring at her like she walked out of a garbage patch. So what if there was nothing to explore in the house? Her daughter didn’t deserve what she was getting. “Good afternoon.” Vanessa waved to the woman in Number 4 who had put six clothespins on a dishcloth, chuckling to herself as soon as she was in the safety of her living room and away from more prying eyes. 

It was not a surprise when a few days later she was met with Number 4’s judgement as she stopped to say hello on a walk while Vanessa tried to fix the flower gardens. “It seems I never got your name and I haven’t seen your husband around.” 

“I have no one around here’s name so it seemed fair. I’m Vanessa Adams and this is my daughter Winny.” A light had pushed back sticky curls as the child clung to her leg. She refused to acknowledge the husband comment, choosing instead to focus on the two little ones in front of her. “Are these your boys? They’re darling. What are their names?” 

“Vanessa and Winny are lovely names,”  _ for horses maybe if you were being honest _ , “mine is Petunia and  _ my _ husband is Vernon. This is my Dudleykins and my nephew…” the sound she made was like she was trying to keep her teeth from falling out, “Harry.” 

As the other woman continued on her route, Vanessa quickly decided that she despised the Dursley’s. The older boy was conciderably chubby for a child his age and it was going to wreak havoc on his bones when he started...if he started to walk. She wouldn’t put it past someone like Petunia to never put down her child. His eyes were small like he was used to squinting, his cheeks flushed from all of the blankets piled around him. He looked miserable. On the other hand, Harry was dwarfed by his cousin with only a what looked like year between them. He blended in with the white lining of the carrier Petunia was pushing them around in, but his dirty onsie did not. It was stiff and disgusting, like she hadn’t washed it since the first time he was dressed in their home. As such, Vanessa had quickly offered up her services to babysit. “I work from home and already have everything set up for a child.” Though it looked like she would never get the chance if the disgust hidden in Petunia’s eyes, like a tree in the ocean, had anything to say about it.

* * *

“The babysitter canceled last minute, like a legitimate minute ago and the car is already ready. Can you watch them?” Desperation outweighed whatever opinion the Dursley’s had created of her, so Vanessa took the three children inside. Dudley immediately started screeching for his mother so she took off the blankets but left him in the carrier for the time being. Harry was her main concern and Winny just went upstairs when the screaming got too much. When Harry was curled up in freshly washed clothes and a blanket on the playmat she had spread over the floor, she turned her eyes to Dudley. “I always did enjoy a challenge.”

And a challenge it was. He refused to eat anything she gave him, threw it around and screamed endlessly. Her daughter was older than both boys by almost a year and the difference between the three was astounding. She had finally gotten that Harry was a year and a half, having been with the Dursley’s for three months as she moved in his first week. Dudley was only a month older than his cousin but didn’t act like it. 

He refused to walk to the things he wanted even though she knew he could by now, after an hour he was still sitting in the chair pouting while refusing water to ease his throat. When he finally realized she wasn’t going to pay attention to him this way, he started following her around. “W’as tha’?” 

Happy to pay attention to him now that he was behaving like a normal child, Vanessa explained everything she was working on to him and let him help. Dudley’s tentative behavior turned to excitement as he washed up then sat down on the counter to help her mash up the potatoes, following Winny’s lead as she worked on the carrots. It was simple but fun for them, Harry was happy to babble chatter at her while she worked, electing gasps and sassy remarks to things that made no sense. “Alright darlings, it’s time to eat. I’m so proud of you three for helping with dinner, I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

When they had finished eating and the kids were getting sleepy, she curled up with them on the couch and put some cartoon on while they fell fast asleep in her lap. Yes it was hard for her, but that day with the kids made her realize that she could do this. 

Vanessa was actually disappointed when she woke up to the doorbell ringing, picking Dudley out of her lap and onto her hip so he could cling to her shirt. As soon as the door was open, she realized how stressed Petunia must have been to leave him alone. Her hair was falling out of it’s perfect updo and her dress was rumpled. If she didn’t know any better, Vanessa would say that she wasn’t trusted. “Oh my Dudleykins, I’m so happy to see you.” She reached out immediately but the boy refused to let go of Vanessa’s shirt and started wailing when he got yanked into his mother's arms. 

Vanessa grabbed a toy off the table quickly, one of Winny’s old ones that she decided she didn’t like anymore so she gave to Dudley. “Here darling, just curl up with your stuffie.” As soon as he had the toy curled against his body, Dudley was out like a candle in a windstorm. “He was wonderful, helped me with dinner and toddled after Winny.” 

The look on her neighbor’s face was torn between the excitement of knowing that her son was being praised and the horror of her son’s new friend and him doing chores. “Thank you for watching him, I’ll let you know if the babysitter ever qu...cancels on us again.” Against Vanessa’s better judgement, she reminded Petunia about Harry who looked very grumpy about being woken up from his nap. That at least seemed to cheer the other woman up as she walked over to number 4. 

“Well, that was quite the interesting night wasn’t it mon petit chou?” A hand flew to her growing belly which was cleverly hidden from the neighbors, Vanessa’s eyes dropping as she realized how tired she was. “Let’s get you to bed then I’ll try to sleep...if I can sleep.” 

* * *

**Winny Adams was going to be the fastest girl in the neighborhood and soon the whole school.** It wasn’t actually that hard to be the fastest in her neighborhood, because the only other girl who wasn’t off acting silly with older boys was her little sister. And Annie was the type to be perfectly content to do cartwheels and flips in the backyard. “Dudley, come play with us!” Her long time friend was not exactly the nicest person there was, he would tease her and pull on her hair but he knew she’d just hit right back. Even though he acted in front of his parents, Dudley really liked Harry and when they came over they’d goof off together.

He waved back with a wide smile before noticing his mother in the window and forced his shoulders to relax, pointing at her with his hands raised like, “what can you do?” His mother would see her son easily avoiding the bad children in a polite way, but all Winny saw was her friend stuck at home. 

“Come on Winny, he doesn’t want to play with us.” No one should have that much venom in their voice when they talked, not even fake, but Harry seemed to manage it. After informing Mr. Dursley that Vanessa was getting concerned about Harry being cooped up in that house all day, they had been forced to let him out to run around with her children. Harry was a stick even with his small growth spurt, but Mum gave him all the food he needed when he came over so he just looked like he had a fast metabolism. That was what the boy the next street over had, he would always complain about his stomach with how much food his parents fed him. 

_ Liar _ . “Yes he does but your aunt has to stick her witch nose into our fun.” Winny huffed and stomped her foot, glaring at the house as she waited for the inevitable call for her to be put under control. 

Before the screeching could start, she was pulled into a jog next to the other boys. “Come on Whiney, catch up.” She was just as tall as her friends so she easily matched stride with them and was laughing as the world blurred around her. Winny’s twelfth birthday was approaching, but first it was the boys next door who would be celebrating. Next week, she would get to tag along on a trip to the zoo!


	2. Something in Common

**Winny was not the type of person to spy even if you caught her with her whole head up in someone’s business.** She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time because there was no one who wanted to play with her and wasn’t Dudley more fun than those other boys? But that day even  _ she _ could not explain to her mother why she was doing what she was. Winny had her ear pressed to a small hole in the wall that attached to a can, something her and Harry had set up that stretched under the fence that divided their houses and into his kitchen. “Mum, they keep yelling at him for doing nothing wrong! You know he can’t do a thing about his hair and they refused to let him go to the zoo today.” 

“I don’t want you getting caught by those people and I don’t like the idea of someone being able to hear what we’re saying over here. It’s awfully bad business that goes on in that house.” It wasn’t an answer she understood, but Winny put away her spy gear. 

Luck would have it though that dear old Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and Ms. Adams had a meeting so there was absolutely no way that the Dursley’s could have their usual party and would they be such dears and take the girls too? After all, Vanessa had basically raised their boys though that’s not what she said to their faces. As planned, Harry was squished into the back of the car with the girls and Dudley while the adults squabble in the front. “I don’t know what we’re going to do with them. We can barely keep Harry out of trouble let alone two…” Petunia didn’t even get to finish her sentence because her husband was uttering a word that Mum slapped someone over. 

“Why don’t we just shove them into a tour group or leave them to watch a show? If that doesn’t work I’m sure the lions are hungry.” Dudley’s snark was perfected over years of hidden anger, twisted so that his parents wouldn’t realize that a tour group or show would actually be quite fun. 

There was more arguing, Dudley whining about how miserable his birthday was until his mother promised him two more presents when they got to the zoo and added another one when they hit a particularly bumpy spot and he got pressed against the window. If that just happened to be how many other kids were in the back seat, no one cared enough to notice. “Let’s just get to the zoo and maybe we’ll find a daycare or something to put them into.” 

There was no daycare, though that might have made the day go better for all of them.

* * *

The heat bore down on her in a way that made her feel like she was under a warm blanket during a thunderstorm, hoping that the thunder would pass. They had all gotten ice cream at the entrance because Dudley cried about his being too small so they gave it to her to share with Annie, then before Mr. Dursley could walk away the nice ice cream man asked Harry what he wanted.

“Thank you Mr. Dursley for the ice cream, I’ll be sure to tell my mom what great hosts you’ve been.” The vein on his forehead turned quite thick and Winny wondered if there was a demon who was getting burned in there trying to get out. She went back to watching the Gorillas and sniggered when Petunia making a comment about them being smaller than her husband. She might have meant in muscle and power, but the children couldn’t help noticing the other resemblances. 

Soon they were in the restaurant for lunch and after the waitress comment about “What scrawny children you have!”, Petunia convinced her husband to let the kids order something large so the waitress would think it was just who they were instead of being starved which was true in the girls’ case. She was all skinny limbs and light skin. She even resembled one of the boys at school, no matter how much her mother fed her. And her sister was no different skinny wise, but Annie went around looking like a miniature version of their mother.   

After someone’s comment about why  _ those sort of children _ were with them, the Dursley’s let the kids wander off on their own in the reptile house with the knowledge that their bums would feel it if they ran off. “I don’t understand how some people can be so mean.” 

“It’s just the way they are, they grow up with Dad’s like Dudley’s and they turn into him when they don’t have anyone else.” Winny was always having to explain things to her sister, like why Mom got so nervous to leave town and why they never went over to the Dursleys’. She turned to Harry with an exasperated look of horror. “Imagine if I wasn’t your neighbor.” They both shuddered as they moved to the spot Harry’s cousin had left from in a huff, watching the smaller girl squeak and run off to look at something that couldn’t eat her. “Look at this guy, he’s so gorgeous with those scales. I bet he put up quite the fight when they grabbed him.” 

“He says thank you but he was born in captivity.”  _ Like you, you mean?  _ Winny wasn’t phased by him talking as if he could understand the large snake, her little sister narrated every squirrel that flew across their fence. “He thinks Uncle Vernon is a pain, he gets people like him all the time.” 

“And what do you think about me exactly?” Winny would have screamed if she hadn’t threw a hand over her mouth, wide eyes staring into the tight fists. “I think it’s best if we cut this trip short as it seems that  _ Mr _ . Potter needs to go to bed.” The cupboard. If there was anyway she could prove it, Winny’s mom would have gotten him out of the house with just that one fact. But out of the three bedrooms upstairs, they all looked used including Dudley’s toy storage room that was made to look messy and like it was actually Harry’s stuff all over the place so that the only two workers she had convinced to check up on them let them off clean. That stupid cupboard. 

Maybe if she had paid attention to what happened next, Winny might have seen the glass shatter or whatever it was that allowed for all 40 pounds of boa constrictor to brush past her leg and head for the exit. But as soon as she saw it nip in the general direction of Vernon’s heels, her eyes were wide open. “SNAKE!” Screams rang through the air.

* * *

**It was three weeks later when she was walking with the boys and Petunia from school that it happened.** There on the wall by the entrance to the neighborhood was an owl, which was odd enough in that of itself, but it followed them all the way up until Privet Drive.

“Dudley, go over to Ms. Adams and stay there until I come get you. Harry, you can go too.” It was dismissive, the wave of her hand that followed them as they went to Winny’s house instead. And yet when Vanessa came back from checking on the other woman, there was a sense of dread following like a lost dog with fleas and rabies. “Mrs. Dursley got letters today from a school that she applied the boys to, a private school. Vernon didn’t think they were going to get in but they did.” If it was anyone else, they would have been confused as to why there was no “I told you so” coming from the skinny woman in the window, clutching two envelopes to her chest and her eyes wide as she watched something they couldn’t see.

* * *

“We’re going away for a time, might you please watch the house for us?” Petunia looked like she wanted nothing more than to snatch the key back from their “grubby” hands. “I would ask Mrs. Figg as I’m sure she had far less to worry about,”  _ you mean she is far less dark _ , “but that old woman can barely remember where she put her left foot.”

Winny’s mother surprisingly didn’t ask when they would be coming back, instead just nodded and whispered something to the other woman before closing the door tightly. “I know we have a key now, but under  _ no _ circumstances are you to go over to that house. If they see even a picture frame smudged with fingerprints, it will be Harry who pays for the clean up and you know it. They trust me to water the plants and make sure there isn’t any dust. That’s all we’ll be doing, thank you very much.” 

“Mum, we could call the police now that they’re away! Surprise them and…” All Winny got for her troubles was sent to her room, huffing as she stomped her way up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

Back downstairs, her mother was remembering all those calls to child services that got covered up to the point where her number was blocked. All three girls in the house were alone, hoping there was something they could do to fix what was happening, knowing full well there wasn’t.

* * *

 

**“That’s not fair!”** When the boys finally returned home after the craziness of the last week’s move to a tiny island off the coast and back, Winny was expecting her friends to come home sad. Sad because Vernon said no, sad that they were leaving her. But no, they both looked like they were going to jump out of their skins. “That’s not fair, it’s not! I want to go to some fancy Private school away from here, I want to go too! I don’t want to be stuck here where all the boys are slow!” 

Maybe she would have realized how childish she was being if not for what they responded with. “Why aren’t you happy for us?” She grabbed the envelope on the side table and burst out of the house much to the cries of their neighbors. “Winny!” 

“You’re abandoning me and you want me to be happy about it? What kind of friends are you? Rubbish, toe rags.” She locked herself away next door and cried like one of those fairytales where a plump old lady would appear and grant her a wish. But all Winny got instead was her mother rushing down the stairs to ask what happened and the envelope being snatched from her fingers. “They’re leaving me, mum. I hope they stay gone.” 

There was no response. 


	3. Frantic Zoom Past All the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first year at school is a tale most know well, but do you know the real way each event happened?

**Molly Weasley (née Prewett) was never a woman to be late until she married Arthur, it was rude and made her schedule fall to pieces.** She stopped trying to keep a schedule around the time Percy as born. As such, Molly was very much running late and there was nothing she could do about it. Not only was she running late, but she was quite literally running to get all of her children onboard the train to Hogwarts which left on time even if they didn’t. When she saw one of the boys lagging behind, she didn’t hesitate to sigh and grab his arm. “Come on dear, we’ve got to catch the train! Keep up! Platform 9 ¾ will close on us if we don’t hurry.” 

Ahead of her, Fred was laughing for some reason she didn’t have the energy to care about even as he went through the gateway. As long as he didn’t blow the wizarding world into the minds of muggles or destroy anything important, Molly could leave it be for now. 

His twin, George, followed suit, chuckling like a mad man and for the first time she got concerned. Was there something she had missed in the chaos? Did she LOSE one of them? Her worry was only amplified when he shouted out, “Count heads, mum! See ya on the other side!” Red hair disappeared into matching brick. 

“One, two, good luck Ron, Fred just went, George is accounted for, Percy goodbye, Charlie isn’t here, Bill is at the bank. I should have two of you left and I do what..?” Molly finally noticed the confused blonde staring at her with a stern expression, as if waiting for her to explain herself. “Can I help you, dear?” 

“You have my brother’s arm in your hand and I would appreciate if you let go of him please.” Another mental count and a quick check of the boy’s face and yup, this boy was not her child.

“I’m so sorry boys, I have seven redheaded children so usually I assume anyone near us with red hair is mine. It gets confusing, you see, as six of them are boys who look like you.” If she had stopped to breathe, Molly might have realized the irony in her revealing the secret of the Platform instead of the children she so often brated for their carelessness. But things moved fast for the Weasley’s and quickly both of them were reassuring her and asking for help getting onto the platform. As she watched them disappear through the gate she wondered how those two could be brothers, until she saw the way Dudley had gone first because Harry was nervous. 

If you asked her years later about how she met the boys, she would simply smile and tell you how she finally got all of her sons right.

* * *

**Harry finally found out what a Weasley was when the boy whose mother accidentally grabbed him when they were trying to find the train.** Or  **Harry was used to being mistaken for a Weasley by then, it had happened at least twice in twenty four hours and each time seemed to make good things happen.** When the boys had realized they couldn’t find all of their required items in London, Petunia had taken them to a run down pub that they would have actively avoided if she wasn’t dragging them through the front door. “Hello Tom, long time no see. Can you please let us into the Alley? My boys don’t have a lot of time before their off to Hogwarts but they’ll need wands before then.”

Though the man she was talking to was staring at Harry in shock, Petunia’s tapping foot seemed to snap him out of whatever he was going to say. “Of course.” Tom led them out to a courtyard type area with a brick wall taking up most of it. “Might I say, the boys have more Evans in them than anything else.” 

“Are you surprised? No matter what anyone says, red hair seems to dominate anything else.” They quickly left the gaping man behind. “Now Harry, you look so much like your mother that people might notice you. Keep that scar covered too. I don’t understand why, but when they left you with us they said it was a unique wizarding mark. Do you understand?” 

“No, Aunt Petunia. But I’ll keep it covered ‘cause you asked me too.” He had brushed his hair to cover it and slid on a cap to cover it no matter the heat that seemed to slip down his reddened cheeks. 

“Alright then, Hagrid was to meet us at the wand shop to help you boys find what you need and Harry you have some Potter business to take care of so we’ll have to split up. Hagrid is a friendly man even if he’s a bit of a brute so you can trust him. Be careful dear.” His aunt seemed to be a different person as she swooped down to kiss his head and lead him to Ollivander's. 

After getting his wand and all of his necessary items off his list with Hagrid with the money he got from his vault, they went to get him new robes. The place he was taken seemed quite a bit fancier than the other’s he had been to so he was sure to be extra polite to the witch taking his measurements. Harry was taken by surprise when a boy who slightly resembled Dudley appeared with his nose in the air. “Let me guess. Hand me down robes, matted red hair under that stupid hat. You must be a Weasley, are you their favorite and is that why they brought you to get something nice for once? Or are you a girl under all that?” 

“I don’t know what a Weasley is or who you are, but you’ll leave my cousin alone. Being a Weasley seems like it’s better than whatever you are anyway.” Dudley was puffing out his chest with his arms crossed as he waited for his turn on the pedestal.

“It’s rude to say such words to new people, as a pureblood of your standing should know as well. You look like exactly like your father Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you hold more manners than he did and kindly apologize for trying to insult them.” Petunia must have shocked him enough that he sputtered out a “sorry” and then her eyes turned to her son. “Your turn. It does not bode well to start off your years at Hogwarts with fighting.” 

“I apologize for my behavior.” Even said through gritted, Dudley still sounded defeated. 

* * *

 

**“Dursley, Dudley.”** When he was sorted into Slytherin, he felt like all hope had fallen out of him like shit once the constipation wore off.

* * *

**“Your cousin should learn to watch his mouth, Dudley, or I’ll seal it shut myself.”** Like before, his cousin stayed quiet.

* * *

 

**“If you used even half of what’s left of your brain, Longbottom, you might be able to pass with ‘unusable’ on all your potions.”** Severus Snape was not the man that his Aunt described to him when Vernon was away on business. He was cruel, though his eyes were sad. “Potter, you might have your mother’s hair but it seems you’ve taken all of James’ personality.” Wasn’t his father a good man? He sounded like a good man from what he knew, the slivers of truth from Petunia and the wild tales from everyone who seemed to have known him personally through someone else that Harry would never meet. 

Hermione with her curls that looked oddly familiar and snark that held back her tears as others kicked up a fuss, she quietly fixed the next potion before the professor could throw another fit. Dudley punched Ron once for a word he used to describe her and when Harry was asked who was at fault, Harry didn’t hesitate. “Dudley was defensive and Ron was the aggressive one. But it wasn’t a real fight, just two and done.”

Ron didn’t speak to him for a few weeks even though he’d only gotten a weeks detention, defending a Slytherin was that bad. “If you hate them so much, maybe I should have let the hat put me in Slytherin too!” 

For a second he thought it was Annie pulling him back, but her eyes were golden instead of brown. “Weasley isn’t worth it.”

* * *

**The fight promptly ended after the flying lesson where Harry caught the snitch.** Ron was the one who got in trouble, getting punished with extra classes so he would be ready to join the team. It was part way through the season, but the original Gryffindor seeker had taken a bad blow from a bludger. But to keep the position he was so proud of, Ron was forced to work with Harry and Oliver on his skills. As it turned out, he was rather good at it after years of looking out for pranks from the twins and other sibling mishaps. By the time two practices had gone by, Harry and Ron were friends again.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione. I didn’t know why that word hurt you so much until Harry explained, but I did know it would hurt when I used it. I shouldn’t have done it either way.” So the trio became a foursome again.

* * *

 

**“Are you alright, “Mione?”** The troll had been an unexpected Halloween surprise that had left five first years huddled together in the girls bathroom staring at a Mountain Troll. “I should have killed that bastard for what he said to you, everyone knows that’s not okay!” Like two weeks before he hadn’t called her the same thing. 

Dudley just grunted in agreement, feeling out of place with all of the Gryffindor red around him. As much as he was told to hate the lot of them, he loved his cousin and had taken a liking to Hermione because of her blunt nature and her ability to detect bull from miles away. When he had heard about the Troll but seen the group of boys runoff in the opposite direction of their housemates, he had charged in after them without a second thought. He wasn’t the greatest with Charms but damn it if he didn’t excel in Transfiguration. As soon as he saw the Troll, he did the first spell that came to mind and much enjoyed watching the troll scramble as tiny bugs crept around his whole body, only to shatter wooden spikes into his skin as they transformed back into the boards they once came from when he hit them. Ron knocked it out with it’s own club, Neville running to get the terrified girl out of the way, and they all stepped out of the bathroom to breathe. 

“Are you the expert on the rules now, Mr. Weasley?” Well that was just great.

* * *

 

**Hearing how he gained the house fifteen points would have made him a star first year if not for the tidbit about him saving a Gryffindor, they canceled eachother out.** “You foul little toad, I can’t believe I even offered to be your friend. Muggleborn Slytherin, you should have been eaten up alive but I saw something in you.” 

Dudley Dursley had taken on a mountain troll, been kissed on the cheek by a girl he  _ wasn’t _ related to and gotten praised by his head of house for not dying. And yet, Draco Malfoy wanted to ruin it. He was not an idiot, contrary to common belief, and he was in Slytherin for a reason. He knew all about self-preservation. “My cousin is Harry bloody Potter. But if he dies doing something stupid like his parents did, that means nothin’ to no one. If I save his sorry arse because he’s too stupid to do it himself, what does that get me? Everything, at least what I can get right now. Every time they say his name, they’ll remember the kid who out braved and outsmarted the Boy Who Lived.  _ Me _ .” Normally fighting was ignored in the common room, it was a normal occurance to see who was the best. And yet every set of eyes was on the pair. “When I came in here, you just saw a fist to direct where to punch. I walked in and saw someone who has no idea what they’re doing, whereas I am a true Slytherin and know exactly how to get what I want. So really, who’s the one that’s going to get eaten alive? I don’t need my Daddy’s money to get me places, I walk their myself and they hand me the keys simply because I want them to.” 

No one questioned Dudley again.

* * *

 

**It was Saturday 9th when Harry realized that he was actually going to be playing in front of people.** “What if they know it’s me? I can’t do this guys.” He could barely force himself to eat, staring at a barren plate that Hermione was starting to fill with food. “I can’t eat.” 

“Shove it Potter.  _ In to your mouth _ . Or she’s going to start doing it for you.” Neville at first had appeared to be the most cowardly of the table, until Hermione basically adopted him into the group. They seemed to bring out the best in each other. “Grams says that if you don’t eat than you’re more likely to throw up because your stomach is pissed off.” 

“More like you’re going to lose it because ‘Mione is pissed off.” The boys all laughed at her expense but she ignored them with practiced ease. “At least no one knows it’s you, you can ignore all of the Slytherin’s yelling at you because they won’t be using your name! They’ll think you’re a Weasley.” 

“What’s wrong with that, little brother? I think our little Harrykins fits it just perfectly. We might even just steal him away for the Holidays and hope Mum doesn’t notice. I mean she already stole him away from that Slytherin cousin of his once, what’s to say we can’t do it again?” The twins had glints in their eyes that Harry would have jumped on if he wouldn’t miss high neighbors so much. “What’d’ya say, wanna become an official Weasley?” 

Percy coughed from down the table to get their attention. “He’s got to win the match first.” The Gryffindor table cheered as Harry rolled his eyes and went back to eating. He didn’t realize until later that his stomach had settled.

* * *

Madam Rolanda Hooch was the referee of the match which greatly relaxed Harry as she was someone he trusted to keep an eye on things. He was slightly worried they’d let Snape but that was ridiculous now that he thought about it. Lee Jordan took on the role of commentator with their head of house right next to him to make sure he kept his bias to himself instead of running his mouth. To begin, Madam Hooch informed all players that she wanted a nice, fair game, particularly speaking to Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint as he was famous for dirty attacks and singling out players to injure. She then proceeded to ask all players to mount their brooms, Harry’s adrenaline spiking as he flew above the others. After the players had taken off, she released the Quaffle, which was immediately taken by Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson, who passed it to fellow Chaser Alicia Spinnet; Alicia passed it back before the Quaffle was taken by Flint. Harry watched as Flint tried to score, but Wood blocked the Quaffle, which was taken by Katie Bell. Katie was hit by a Bludger and lost it to Slytherin player Adrian Pucey, but he in turn was blocked by the second Bludger, hit at him by Fred Weasley or George Weasley. Johnson regained possession of the Quaffle, and with a clear field, dodged another Bludger, shot the Quaffle past Slytherin Keeper Bletchley and scored first for Gryffindor.

“This is way faster than practice,” Harry muttered under his breath as he tried to follow the line of the ball. A voice in the back of his head warned him to stop focusing on the wrong ball, his eyes scanning for the Snitch and flinching away as Fred saved him from a bludger and redirected it at Flint. 

“Watch yourself, Ron!” Fed’s words were quickly ignored as Harry dove after the snitch, smirking as his fingers brushed it. Before he could get a good grip on it, he was slammed by a streak of green and was sent tumbling through the air. 

“Weasley’s are always in the way.” Flint didn’t even seem affected by the foul Hooch called him, simply grinning with cracked teeth that reminded him more of a Hyena than the snake he pretend to be.  

The penalty actually gave Harry an advantage as the Slytherin seeker was distracted, the snitch fluttering around the other player teasingly before diving towards the ground. Instinct had Harry ignoring the screams of surprise as the vast green beneath him came closer and closer. He squared his shoulders, taking deep breaths to focus solely on the golden ball in front of him. “You got this.” Talking was his downfall as he lost grip on his broom, tumbling off and hitting the ground with a thud.

* * *

 

**It wasn’t as exciting as when Harry did it, at least from everyone else’s point of view.** They just saw the best seeker at school doing as he always did, watching and waiting. But inside, Ron was panicking. “What did I get myself into? What did I get myself into, Harry should be the one…” And then he saw something completely unexpected and amazing. His brother Charlie, sitting in the Gryffindor section screaming his head off and waving a Ronald Weasley flag. 

With renewed vigor, he started searching. Every morning spent racing after his brothers, every summer day that ended with burned cheeks and sore bums, every warm night when he would steal away from the top window and search through the dark for fireflies. Every breath he took was just there to keep balance on his broom, every twitch of his fingers was instinct mixed with years of practicing. Say what you would about the youngest of six brothers, he had more reason to impress than anyone. Except maybe Percy. 

“Whatcha up to, Weezilby? You going to choke like you did during your last game?” The Hufflepuff seeker was on his arse, lazily watching like he would any other game. He had never missed the snitch before. 

“Gotcha.” No matter how many times Ron dived, there was always that initial fear of what would happen or how the world started racing towards him. As soon as that fear disappeared, his body went on autopilot. He had crashed into trees, into buildings, into people, into animals and one time when the little stickler was feeling bold enough he ran into a gnome that tried to catch a ride on his room. He knew how to avoid almost everything by now, give or take a fly or two. But his opponent on the other hand…

The poor Hufflepuff seeker didn’t see the ground coming fast enough. Ron was already racing towards where he saw the snitch last, his feet skimming the ground in a move his brother had told him never to try. If he was winking when he said it, it wouldn’t have mattered. 

“WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!”

* * *

 

**When she called the boys into her office, she found an odd sense of pride that they showed no signs of concern like true Gryffindors instead of mumbling apologizes for whatever they did wrong.** “You two seem to think I am a fool that cannot tell two of my own cubs apart. You might both be redheads and you might both be reckless, but you are brothers not the same person. Now, explain to me why you had to pull a stunt like this instead of both joining the team second year.”

“Professor, Draco didn’t give Harry a choice on what to do when he was bullying Neville. I took the fall because you singled me out instead of him and I’m used to getting in trouble ‘cause of my brothers and all.” Ron shifted in his seat, trying to meet her eyes. 

Harry nodded to try confirming his best friends validity. “And I wanted to play because I’m good at it. But all the time I’ve known I was a wizard, there’s been people telling me what else I am. The Boy Who Lived. Well Neville lived through hell too but no one’s talking about that. I just want to play sometimes, it’s fun. I don’t want the glory. Besides, Ron’s actually the better overall player. He knows every rule and every trick.” Where did such a young boy bet so much maturity and the strength to carry so much with him? 

“Plus I want to be like my brother Charlie so it’s no problem miss, to play half the games miss. Professor. Ma’am.” He scratched his head with nervous ticks crawling around his skin. “Are we getting kicked off the team?” 

McGonagall flashed back to when it was two different boys in those chairs and she was easily swayed by charming smiles and growing points, but they shared the same tone as they ones before her that day. It wasn’t charm or some number that didn’t truly represent the school that made her answer the way she did, but their actions and their reasons. “No Mr. Weasley, you are not getting kicked off the team but you will be informing them of what you two are doing. That way Oliver can train you both alongside the others so you will get used to each other's movements. I can’t have any injuries occurring because Mr. Potter does one move and Mr. Weasley does another. Is that understood?” 

She let the cheering in the hallway go, just once.

* * *

 

**Christmas was a struggle in the Dursley household.** There wasn’t enough money from either Petunia or Ms. Adams for them to do both Christmas and his birthday, so they asked him to chose. Dudley would just share some of his presents. So when he woke up that day in Hogwarts, he just mumbled something soft to Hedwig. 

“HARRY! YOU WANT TO OPEN YOUR PRESENTS OR SHOULD I?” Ron’s dreams of opening all of the presents were quickly squashed when his best friend literally tripped down the stairs, crashing into the couch and crushing one of the presents. “Well, at least you landed on your sweater.” 

“Sweater?” Every present he got was the most unbelievable thing in the world. An official Weasley H, a book on different flying techniques from Charlie with a note saying, “Welcome to the family, seeker trio forever!”, all of Percy’s first year notes to help him get through exams, and even a toy car from Petunia with a number 17 on it. “Do you really think she’ll buy my a car? I didn’t even think we had enough for that. Maybe it’s just a toy…” That’s when he noticed the last package.

* * *

**“It shows us our greatest desires, the happiest man alive would see only himself in the clothes he was wearing.”** Harry didn’t understand what he was looking at when he first found the mirror. There were so many people looking back at him, waving. His mother and father he guessed, the Weasleys were obvious. But there were others. Three men shoving and ruffling each other’s hair, someone that kind of looked like Hermione stealing kisses from the one closest to his dad. There was an identical one trying to seperate the other two, rolling her eyes and waving at him. She kept brushing aside Hermione’s hair and hand a constant hand on Annie’s shoulder, but she wasn’t someone he knew. Then there was the couple behind Neville, maybe his parents? There were others but they were more in the background and harder to see. “Harry Potter, do you mind telling me what you see in the mirror?”

“My family, Professor. I told them so myself when I showed it to them.”

* * *

 

**There was nothing stronger than the pull to do something completely different, even dangerous when you’re working on studying for a big exam.** Charlie Weasley knew that all too well, growing up with the brothers he had to keep up with. Even Percy was doing better than him. “Barnaby, can you pass me a cuppa? I’m going to lose it if I don’t get some caffeine.” 

“Only if you can tell me how identify the sex of a Antipodean Opaleye without looking at it’s underside.” Dark hair covered even darker circles that ringed around his friend’s eyes, Barnaby staying up late to study with him even though he was all set to ace the exam. Or skip it. 

“Lay aff heem, yoo’d hink we ur takin' th' entrance exam fur th' trainin' position th' way yoo’re talkin'. It’s jist a wee quiz.” One of the many things he loved about Ame was that the longer their group of misfits had been up, the thicker the accents that came up. 

Barnaby chucked a pillow in the general direction of her voice. “You can shut it if you don’t think it’s that important. But I do, which is saying a lot.” Their friendship had grown from the first duels of their lives, to daring adventures out into the Forbidden Forest that they almost never got caught for. The strangest thing, Barnaby was considered an idiot who would be the first to flunk out of Hogwarts and now he was making sure his friends got into the Romanian Dragon Training program. “You never answered the question.” 

Saved by that stupid bird flying into the window, flutzing around on the floor while Charlie tried to pin him down. “It’s my family owl. Sorry mate, no exemption for us.” Though it was a joke, his eyes widened heavily as he read through the letter. “Who wants to go to Hogwarts and smuggle a dragon back here? A Norwegian Ridgeback to be exact.”  

When he looked up, his friends were all packed and ready to go. “Hurry up Charlie.” The exam went even better than they could have imagined. High on the adrenaline of barely escaping notice and the look on their Resident Watcher’s face when they handed him the newborn breezed them threw it. The Professor going over the scores almost looked for cheating, but recognized the names and thought better of it.

* * *

 

**He woke up to find that thankfully, his roommates were still asleep.** Neville hurried down the steps to curl up in the armchair just like his Gram did when she thought he was going to do something wrong. It wasn’t like she let him see any of his cool aunts or anything, he didn’t have a reason to. But for some reason he had a strong feeling that…“Shh…Trevor, you’re going to get us caught.” 

“Doing what exactly?” The looks on their faces gave Neville all the confidence he needed to stand up to them. “You’re going to get us in trouble again, after that fight with Malfoy we’re in second place. If you do it again, you’ll just bring our house down further.” 

Harry stepped forward and for a second Neville thought he was going to jinx him. “Come with us then, make sure we don’t do anything too stupid. My aunt Vanessa always told me about these four friends. The sensible one, that could be you. We’ve already got the two rule breakers and the planner…” He stuck out his hand, waiting to see what Neville would do. What would he do?

* * *

 

**“Are you alright, Harry?** Ron’s already awake and getting yelled at by the twins for not inviting them along, Percy’s pacing outside muttering about needing to set good examples. You’ve woken up before, you know. You told me what happened but I don’t think you remember it. The first time though, you couldn’t talk at all. I don’t think we should have done it, I mean I just made friends and now two of them are in the Hospital Wing.”

Harry was barely awake as he tried to understand what Neville was saying. “You’re one of my best friends Neville, you’ve been my friend this whole year.” The hug he got was almost too much. At least it wasn’t one of Hermione’s, she had a tighter grip than Dudley!

Gryffindor didn’t win that year, though Dumbledore did award them points for their actions. He was staring at the group of four with a sparkle in his eye that made Harry a little uncomfortable. Of course he just hated being stared at in general, so that might have been it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written on but it looks like each year it's getting a little bit longer when I plan them out. Wish me luck!


	4. Blood is Thicker Than Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only has magic been introduced to Harry and Dudley's lives, but when they get off the train they soon find that their home life has been turned upside-down as well. Winny hates them for leaving her behind, Vanessa is suddenly making an effort to be social, Petunia is trying to make an effort and Vernon...Well he was still the same, he just found a new target.

**To say he feared his Uncle was a thing of truth, to say his family feared his Uncle was an unspoken lie that would get you thrown back in the cupboard.** Harry had gotten out of his cupboard, an actual room was waiting for him when he got to Privet Drive, and to to say that he was ecstatic was like saying Dumbledore was a great wizard. But the price of his new accommodations made him yearn for that old cupboard beneath the stairs. 

Vanessa was the one to pick them up from the train station, looking like she aged ten years after only one. “ It’s been rough livin’ while you boys were gone, Winny has been struggling with the fact that she can’t go with you and your uncle has been realizing that he better start taking care of you two or I’m going to hand him that big butt of his on a silver platter and make him eat it…” Harry could feel his cousin tense next to him, both of them knowing that the only reason Vanessa got angry in front of them was when she couldn’t control herself. The last time that happened was when Vanessa brought Harry to the hospital everything but his heart through the doorway to death after Vernon hit him in the head with a frying pan earlier in the month and the blood clot that formed caused Harry to have a stroke. 

“Ms. Adams, is there something wrong with my mom?” Dudley curled up in his seat when there was no answer, struggling to keep the sparks of magic under his skin. 

 

“Are you soft on even the weeds now, afraid they’ll get magic too? Are you soft under all that bone?” When the boys arrived after Vanessa picked them up, the first thing they saw was Vernon’s white knuckled fists in the side yard, lips pulled back in a way that reminded them of fight dogs. 

But when Aunt Petunia came into view, something dark pooled in the pit of Harry’s stomach as for the first time he realized Dudley might have been more like his mother than his father. They both held self preservation to a high standard. She looked like a victim from Germany like they had learned about in school, skin pulled so tightly it appeared as if she were only a skeleton trying to be human again. Her eyes were hollow and tired, her hair falling out of it’s bun and nails cracked underneath all the dirt. She was carrying the remains of her work in the side beds, trailing roots behind her. “Vernon dear, Vanessa and the boys are here. If you wish, I could go inside and clean up.” 

No one said anything, so she disappeared into the house leaving Vernon to cool his expression and point to the door. There was no saying hello to Winny or getting their trunks.

* * *

 

“HE’S HURTING HER HARRY! We have to do something, get Ron’s brother’s here to use magic on him or use your cloak to…” Dudley quickly shut his mouth as his mother slipped in through the doorway, not even needing to open it wide enough for it to squeak. “Mum?” 

Harry had always thought that Dudley looked like his father, round face and harsh eyes. But mother and son shared the same fear as they looked at each other, the same stubborn determination to take on the world. “I always knew he’d realize what I was doing, something would slip and he would know. I failed you boys and I can’t imagine how you could forgive me.” The aunt he thought of as cold and distant, the one who replied with snarky comments when asked if Vanessa could watch the kids, she looked broken. 

“Mum what are you talking about? Did this just start? Do you want us to stay home? We can fix this, we can make him stop.  _ I  _ will make him stop. Please just talk to me, I don’t understand.” 

“Whenever Vernon was getting to rough or too harsh, I redirected his attention. I found something for Harry to do away from him like in the garden or I would remind Dudley of some project he needed to do so he would whine and Vernon would tell me no boy of his did more homework than he wanted. But without you here…” His whole life, as far back as he could remember...Harry thought his Aunt hated him. But looking back, Mrs. Figg’s broken leg healed rather quickly, she must have known that the comment about Vernon and the Gorilla could have bad repercussions and she just happened to say the right thing to temper her husband all while getting something that Harry needed. Every time she complained that her flowers were looking droopy so he had to go outside to water and Vernon would have to play nice so the neighbors wouldn’t know… “I miss your mom so much Harry, she told me that Vernon wasn’t a good man but I couldn’t see it.” 

Tiny arms wrapped around a tiny waist and for the first time in his life, Harry got a hug from his Aunt Petunia. “Mum would forgive you, because I do.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the summer, Harry finally understood how much was going to change in the house. The most obvious to the outside world was when Pet...his Aunt started going over to Vanessa’s for tea after an invitation was placed in the mail to all of the ladies in the neighborhood. Harry was tasked with helping set up along with Dudley who was “getting paid”. The very first tea party of Privet Drive was on a Sunday afternoon after most of the ladies had dealt with wrangling their kids into nice clothes and going to church, listening to their husbands mutter about how adultery isn’t really that bad of a sin. 

“Dudley, dear, can you move those chairs so we’ll have more places to sit? I doubt many people will come but you never know. They might just want a peek at what it’s like in my house.” Vanessa looked frazzled as she rushed around setting out cozies and biscuits for possible guests, making sure her yard was the perfect spot for the neighborhood kids to rummage around in while their mothers got a break. “Winifred Rosa Adams, get your sorry butt over here and tell me exactly why you aren’t helping.” 

“Are you finally noticing me? I thought I was invisible after a year of you just fretting over _those_ boys and their silly little aunt.” Oh yeah, there was another change. Winny hated the boys with the burning passion of a thirteen year old girl and if both of the moms in his life at that point hadn’t specifically told him _not to hit Winny when she’s being annoying or otherwise being a pain_ , he would have by now. Harry was tired of the way she treated her family and his. She didn’t even get angry with Vernon! It was just the ones he liked. “I haven’t done anything because no one is going to come. We’re the only black girls in this _town_ , do you really think anyone likes you?”  
Vanessa had _never_ laid a hand on her daughters that wasn’t loving and gentle but in that moment, Harry wasn’t so sure that she wasn’t going to smack Winny. “I will no lock your door or keep you from going outside. But for the rest of the day, I’m going to need you to stay away from me. I am angry and I don’t want either of to say anything we will regret. I love you.” 

“Do you? Or do you wish you had sons?” Winny stormed out of sight, to be absent for the rest of the day. 


	5. The Lies Hidden Under Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins were counting down the days to Hogwarts, wanting to get away from the house they grew up in and back to where they felt safe. Ish. Okay, maybe not safe, but at least welcomed. It's the boy's second year at Hogwarts and it promises to top the last on how close to death it will bring them and their friends.

**Really, they should have learned by now that inviting people over while Harry was in the house was a terrible idea.** Petunia had tried tricking Vernon into letting him go somewhere else, Dudley had kicked and screamed but to no avail. “Let’s run through the plan, once more. The Adams are off for Annie’s birthday so we won’t be bothered by them, thank you again love for coming up with that brilliant suggestion. You will be where?” 

“Standing in the foyer ready to greet them with well wishes and then to be silent for the rest of dinner except if spoken to.” Petunia looked uncomfortable in the dress her husband had picked out for her, a pale pink that almost made her blend in with the couch. 

“And I will be waiting at the door to greet them properly, take coats so we can get them inside as quickly as possible.” Dudley got the short stick of the four of them, at least Harry wasn’t there at all and Petunia, though in a dehumanizing position, wasn’t forced to participate. Dudley on the other hand had to talk and do it perfectly, be the apprentice to his father who would be out of a job if he screwed up this dinner. 

“And you, boy? Where will you be?” There was a fire in his uncle’s eyes that made Harry feel like his insides were burning him alive. “If you so much as whisper up there, flinch on your bed, you will find yourself in a most uncomfortable position.” 

 

Dobby was going to get him killed. “Dobby, I need you to be quiet. I can’t skip this year at Hogwarts or I will be expelled. Just tell me whatever is happening at Hogwarts this year and I’ll avoid it.” 

“Dobby can’t Mr. Potter sir, I is not allowed to. Master forbid Dobby from telling yous. Or anyone!” This was getting terribly frustrating and it felt like early life with Dudley before his father’s eyes turned to him too. Acting pitiful until he got exactly what he wanted and refused any sort of compromise until he got what he wanted. Then if that didn’t work, he started breaking things. As expected, Dobby started hitting himself with the lamp as punishment for not being able to help. It was all very dramatic. 

“Harry, you need…” Dudley blinked as he looked at Dobby, a question in his eyes that was quickly squashed by another sound. “He’s serious this time Harry, he’s going to kill us both if you ruin this. Maybe you should go over to the Adams and take your new friend with you. If dad finds ‘im, he’ll be shoved in the oven and baked.” Dudley hurried back downstairs, declaring that the cat had gotten on his dresser and knocked over his boxin trophies. That gave his father something to go on about and enough time for Harry to climb out the window. 

It wasn’t easy to drag Dobby out of the house and over to the Adams’, but he succeeded. “Do you want me dead? Because that’s what’s going to happen. It won’t matter if I don’t go to school because this is already hell.” Harry was seething. 

“Harry, you need to breathe and let go of the house elf.” 

 

Though Vanessa helped keep Dobby under control and made sure Harry wasn’t known as “the boy who lived to kill a house elf”, Vernon was still raging when he found that Harry had snuck out. Not only would it have been a better idea than forcing him to hide out in his bedroom and Vernon hadn’t thought of it, but Harry always enjoyed his time with Vanessa and that was something Vernon hated. “You don’t listen, you’re disrespectful and after everything this family has done for you. We took you in when we didn’t have to, even when we feared you would be like your parents. And here we are,  _ still _ providing for you even with your ungrateful attitude.” 

“Then why didn’t you give me to Vanessa like you always wanted?” There was a moment of silence as each of them realized what just happened. Aunt Petunia backed up into the kitchen, almost reaching out like she wanted to pull the boys with her. Dudley took a step forward to defend Harry but that ended up being the last straw. 

Vernon might have been big, but that didn’t mean he was slow. In one swift movement, he knocked Dudley off his feet and into the doorway of the kitchen that left his brow bleeding, then grabbed Harry’s arm. “Because I would rather let a witch raise Dudley then let anyone associated with us be raised by one of  _ her _ kind.” Harry was no stranger to flying after a year of Quidditch matches, but it was a new kind of out of control type that found him slamming into the steps. “Get to your room and if you so much as touch the doorknob, you will rot in that old cupboard of yours.” His eyes then turned to Dudley who was stumbling to his feet while Aunt Petunia fussed over him. “That goes for you too. After we throw out everything in that room of yours.” 

For almost a month they lived like that, allowed one day every two weeks to visit Vanessa so that the neighbors wouldn’t question what was happening on Number 4 Privet Drive. But it didn’t take long for Ron to figure it out and to come to their rescue, Fred and George blowing off the locks and driving them away in a flying car. Both boys were darkly satisfied when Vernon fell out the window, slamming into the bushes below as he tried to stop them. They arrived to the house just as the sun was rising and it gave Harry a perfect view. The house itself appeared to be solely made of shingles and love, another level added on for every new child so that they might have enough room. They never would, but it was a wonderful sort of thought. There was an odd garage/shed type building off to the side and a large expanse of land. Chickens ran around out front, pecking their way through the grass. “This is brilliant, is this where you live?” Harry’s eyes didn’t know where to look and from a glance to his right, neither did Dudley. 

“It’s home is what it is. Let’s see if we can get in before Mum finds out we…” Ron paled considerably when he rounded the corner to the back of the house only to come face to face with his mother. “..left.” 

“You have  _ a lot _ of explaining to do. I wake up this morning and I only have two children again! There was no note, the clock had no idea where you’d gone and the car. Your father put in a lot of work to keep that car and off you pop to ruin it! Now I know you missed Harry dears but…” Mrs. Weasley paused when she saw Dudley and the shape he was in. His cousin had a hard time shaking the “baby pudge” of his youth and it appeared like he might take after his father in size. But after a month of barely eating, he was almost as thin as Harry. “My goodness. You boys get inside right now and have breakfast with Ginny and Percy. And you three…” She whirled on her sons with a softer expression. “Take a roll each and then get to work de-gnoming the garden, your father will hear about you taking the car without permission.”

Breakfast was quickly over and while Dudley took great joy in joining in on flinging the gnomes across the fence, Harry was content to talk to Percy about what his classes would be like that year and what interesting things he might learn. “Well first off you don’t ride in the boats anymore, we get to take the carriages.” 

“Carriages! What are they pulled by?” Though Harry had heard from Ron that his brother was quite boring, he was having a wonderful time listening to him. Though he could sound a bit rude in how much he knew, Harry could either redirect him or call him out on it. The first time it had happened, Percy had been disappointed. “I’m sorry, I thought you were interested in this kind of thing.” 

“I am! But I don’t know as much as you and I want to learn, but sometimes you make me feel a little stupid when I don’t understand something.” Percy had been horrified and appeared to be questioning all of his previous choices. “Can you go back to telling me about all the spells we’ll learn? I didn’t realize Petrificus Totalus was a second year spell, Hermione used it last year.”

Percy looked surprised, questioning Harry on how she did it. Ginny threw a joke about them being cute together, for which Percy flung a pillow at her. “At least one of my siblings cares about his schooling! You should take a page out of Harry’s book or you’ll be expelled in first year. Not even Fred and George could pull that one off.” Harry was stunned to be considered a sibling so quickly, but his expression couldn’t stand up to Ginny’s who looked like she had just been voted as Minister. Apparently Percy didn’t engage his siblings much. 

 

When the de-gnoming was finished, the rest of Harry’s adoptive family stumbled in to join them and hear how their dear older brother had really been reduced to a pillow thrower. “Didn’t know you had it in you!” one of the twins announced before the other finished, “Couldn’t be prouder, our little sprout all grown up into a real man.” Fred and George hugged each other, beaming with false pride before both getting a pillow in the face as well for their troubles. 

“I need to set a good example, I can’t use magic. Best way to shut you up is…” They all turned when the door swung open to reveal who must have been Mr. Weasley. “Hello Father, how was work this morning?” 

The man didn’t seem surprised at the gathering in his living room and instead went about telling the group about all of the strange charms he’d dealt with that. He only seemed to falter when he saw Dudley. “Dear. did you have another son while I was gone? You know I love all of our children equally, but I would rather they be mine.” He was whapped with a tea cloth as Mrs. Weasly glared at him in the doorway. 

“We have guests, Arthur. I’m quite insulted that you think I would be with anyone but you.” The children all gagged as Arthur kissed both of his wife’s cheek and whispered sweet things to her as a way of begging for forgiveness. “You owe me a cooked meal when the children leave for Hogwarts, and a day off of work to spend with me.” She hit him with the towel again but it was more teasing than anything else. She even appeared to have a pep in her step. 

“I’m Harry Potter sir and this is my cousin, Dudley Dursley. My mum’s older sister’s boy.” A sort of soft look appeared in the older man’s eyes at the mention of his mother, but he greeted them both without commenting on it. 

While the rest of the Weasley’s were distracted by Fred and George’s dramatic retelling of their daring rescue, Ron showed the two boys up to his room. “It’s not much, but I’ve got my own room now. Only other one who does is Percy and unless you figured out a way to do underage magic without getting caught, you’re both stuck with it. Plus the ghoul in the attic likes to make a lot of noise...” Ron’s voice drifted off as he realized neither of the boys were staring wide-eyed at everything. 

“It looks like my room back home when all my stuff was in it. I had Muggle sports stuff up but your posters actually move! Wicked.” Even though he didn’t mean to, Dudley looked far too proud of himself when Ron’s ears went pink.

* * *

 

**Dudley was surprised when their Hogwarts letters arrived at the Burrow and took his without question.** He made a face when he read the letter and almost all of the new books were some  _ Gilderoy Lockhart. _ A small hand took his letter to compare with her’s, Ginny’s eyes squinting over their lists. “I don’t believe it, everyone knows that he’s full of…” Realizing her mother was in earshot, the first year wisely shoved her mouth full of porridge. When she finished her bite, she frowned as she seemed to realize something. “Mum, aren’t those books expensive? Maybe we could take some of yours, you know the ones Da’ got you for your anniversary?”  

“I could help pay for them if you want, I was going to pay for Dudley’s and mine anyway. My parents set aside some money for my school supplies that I can’t use for anything else and the Goblin’s said that it was going to go to waste because they prepared it for  _ any  _ kids they might have.” The cousins noticed the dampened atmosphere on the topic of money. 

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to refuse outright and politely, but her husband spoke before she could. “We would appreciate you helping buy the new books, we haven’t any from Bill and Charlie’s years. But I don’t want you pulling a Potter and paying before I have a chance to argue, your mother had done that to me enough thank you.” All eyes were on Mr. Weasley now as it seemed no one knew him and Lily Potter knew each other. “Lily applied to be an Unspeakable at the ministry when I was working there and she remembered Bill from school. She stopped by my office a few times to say hi and ask how she was, even offering to take me to lunch a few times. She never let me pay and didn’t let Molly pay her for babysitting the twins and Percy either.” 

Speaking of, Percy padded down into the room looked trimmed and ready for Hogwarts. He froze mid greeting when he noticed something on his chair, picking up what must have been an ugly toy the twins made. “Errol…” Any memory of money or his aunt was quickly pushed to the side. 

 

He really didn’t mean to spy, he was just trying to find where he put his football so that when they played Quidditch, it worked out better and Ron would stop eating instead of watching the goal. But of of curiosity, he stopped when he heard arguing. “I can’t believe you’re letting Harry buy us thing like that, we’ll have to pay him back…” 

“Molly, my love, he doesn’t see it that way.” Mr. Weasley sighed. “When she was leaving one day from being with the twins, I noticed a relatively bad mark on her arm. I thought maybe one of the boys got too rough and tried to apologize. She broke down, Mols, because her brother-in-law had almost broken it because she pulled out her wand when she heard her sister scream. Petunia had just burned herself on a hot kettle but it was a reasonable reaction and...I didn’t argue against Harry living with that... _ man _ if he can be called one. Him being here, us loving him and Dudley as another one of our sons, that is more than any amount of money he could give us.” 

There were choked sobs and all he wanted to do was go in there and hug the woman who wrote him a letter when he was sorted into Slytherin.  _ My son Ron has told me a lot about your behavior and your actions. Don’t be who people view you as, be the person they wish they could be. _ “But Dumbledore…” 

“Dumbledore must have had his reasons. That must have been why he kept us from visiting him, like Remus and the others. I do hope they get a chance to see him now that he’s adjusted to the Wizarding World, those two boys need all the family they deserve.

* * *

 

**Harry was enjoying being able to walk out in the open without getting mobbed.** He had his own crew of bodyguards surrounding him to block anyone from seeing him, plus it was hard to pull him out of a group of Weasley’s. He smiled politely in each shop they went to, getting the same back. 

They eventually winded up at Flourish and Blotts to buy all of their Gilderoy Lockhart books, much to Harry’s dismay. The blonde, shiny man on the cover was standing in the back of the book store so the crowd had to press into all sorts of corners to hear him, giving what he must have assumed to be a charming smile. That all fell away into the perfect example of greed when Mr. Lockhart caught sight of Harry. “Harry Potter! Who knew my fans started so young?” the man joked before dashing forward to grab at his prize. 

Dudley moved in the way with a glare, hoping to protect his cousin as always. Harry appreciated it, but knew it was all for naught as his cousin was shoved aside. “Harry doesn’t want to be in your picture, we need to finish our supply runs.” 

“Nonsense, muggle-born child. Real wizards always have time for the press, isn’t that right my boy?” Harry snarled something under his breath that made Lockhart tighten his grip, both of them glaring at each other under their political smiles. “Remember to look happy, the people want to know what you’re feeling right now.”  _ I feel like I want to rip off the lower part of your body and feed it to you.  _ Knowing it would be over much faster if he went along with it, Harry smiled fakely before breaking away to his family. “I’ll see you at school, Mr. Potter! I’m sure you’re excited to be taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by someone as powerful...and daring,” he flashed a smile at the ladies in line who swooned on cue, “as me.” 

Much to Lockharts’ disappointment, the attention was quickly diverted to the arrival of the Malfoys. At least, the father and his son. “I see they’ll let anyone in here. I’m sure you’re feeling very lucky to have such a famous cousin to get you what you need, especially after associating with these...meager folk.” Lucius’s gaze fell first on the Weasley’s and then the Grangers. “Pity.” 

“I would think you’d have learned from your past losses and moved along quietly. I’m a kind man, and must have given you too much credit.” Mr. Weasley ignored the sniggering from his children, though he did straighten to look the peacock in his eyes. “Move along, Malfoy. Our business here is over, and I assure you that there are plenty of books awaiting your son...on the shelves.” 

“MY son already has his books ordered and was able to get them all signed  _ before _ this whole mess. It’s only by my wife’s hold on tradition that we don’t have them delivered, it would be so much easier if we were at the manor where we belong instead of getting...muddied in the crowd.” 

It wasn’t clear who’s fist flew first, but Lucius was down in seconds while Mr. Weasley wailed on him. “Arthur, this is not the place!” His wife tried to pull him off, but was quickly shoved away by pale hands in inappropriate places. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to cry, all of her children comforting her and trying to get her out the door. “But he’s going to get hurt and it’s never a good thing when those two go at it, oh my word.” 

Though the middle-aged witches standing in line for the book signing made it hard, two wizards were finally able to separate the two with Lucius Malfoy hissing, “the boy should have gone to his family, those muggles ruined him and now you’re protecting him from the truth. He. Is. Better than you. Or at least he would have been, if a proper pureblood family raised him,” as he was dragged to the back of the store to collect his things. In his wake, he left shaking redheads and very confused muggles. 

“Da’, what was he saying about Harry?” Ron’s question went unanswered, hushed by the goodbyes that were suddenly happening all around him. He turned to Harry like  _ he _ was going to know, only getting a shrug in response. 

“Adults are weird.”

* * *

 

**Hermione wasn’t surprised to see the Slytherin Quidditch team sauntering their way onto the field even though the Gryffindor team had reserved the field.** “What do you want? We’ve got it for the day, back off,” Oliver shrugged them off. 

“We’ve got to train our new seeker, we got special permission from Snape and Professor McGonagall so you have no say in the matter.” The Captain of the Slytherins know he didn’t need to ask the Gryffindor head of house, he just did it to rub their nose into the fact that there was no way around it. “Plus, his dad bought us new brooms and it would be a shame for someone to get hurt because the first use was in a game.” 

She watched as the Gryffindors collected their things, running down from her spot on the bleachers with Dudley to join them. “I’m sorry you don’t get to play today, but they do have a valid reason to be here.” 

“Listen to the Mudblood, she’s finally learning her place and  _ you _ should do the same.” Draco Malfoy wasn’t an idiot by any means, but sometimes Hermione had to wonder if he thought he could never be punished because of his status...or he was trying to get caught for the things he said. Like he felt the need to prove himself just as stuck up and privileged as his father raised him to be. Hermione had always been good at reading people, but this assessment shocked her. Since when was Malfoy anything other than a blood purist? 

Dudley didn’t seem to have anything to question, snatching Harry’s broom out of his hands and kicked the box that held the snitch. “You are a disgrace to our house. If I win, you apologize to her and you’re off the team. If you win, you won’t get humiliated in front of the people you want to prove yourself to.” 

Draco’s nostrils flared in anger, almost frothing at the mouth at being disrespected by a muggle-born in front of his housemates. “You are going down so hard, they’ll name a wing after you at St. Mungo’s.” 

“That would be great, especially because they only name wings after great Healers and rich donors.” He was off before Draco could collect himself, smirking as he flew through the air with more talent than any of them expected. She had assumed that it was a spur of the moment idea and it was going to crash down on him. By the way he was flying, she was very wrong. This must have been something he’d thought of for a while, taking the chance he was given to not only get what he wanted but to humiliate someone he hated. Even with Draco up in the air with him, it was still impossible to deny that the flying gene didn’t only come from James. 

Draco was visibly cursing as he got flustered under all of the attention, struggling to focus enough to find the snitch. At least, that was what he was portraying. Even from such a distance, Hermione could see that his eyes twitched towards the snitch just as much as Dudley’s. He knew what he was doing...he just didn’t want to be up there.  _ Draco isn’t interested in Quidditch.  _ Still, he dove first to capture the most important object in the game and was only a breath away from it when Dudley got it out from under him. It was underhanded which made the Slytherin Captain proud, though it wasn’t as humiliating for Draco as Dudley had promised. “If someone like you is on the team, I’m glad I don’t have to bring myself to your level.” He stormed away without a backwards glance as Dudley was welcomed to the team. 

“Though there is a change in roster, we still have a seeker to train. You lot are getting in the way, if Professor Snape finds out you could be disqualified for trying to sabotage us.” While the rest of the team went up in the air, Dudley handed the broom back to his cousin. For the moment, he would be using Draco’s. 

 

Hermione was wandering through the halls trying to understand what was going on with Draco and didn’t notice Nearly-Headless-Nick until she was almost walking through him. “Sir Nicholas! I’m so sorry, I was so lost in my own head I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

“I myself was lost in thought...I have just been rejected from the Headless Hunt on account of my head being unable to come all the way off.” Due to her kind whispers of comfort, he did not tilt his neck to show off the part of himself the ghost hated with a passion. “You are too kind, Miss Hermione. You always have been…” The ghost turned even more translucent, which must have been his version of paling. “Because you’re my friend, I must warn you to run. Mrs. Norris is coming this way with a face that reminds me of her master too much for comfort.” 

_ Too late _ . Filch’s eyes narrowed when he caught sight of her, grinning maliciously when she shrunk back. “Well well well...you’re wandering around at a very late hour. You should come with me, you wouldn’t want to get lost in these halls. Disobedient children have been known to lose themselves.” 

She followed him back to his office, fingering her wand as she remembered her mother’s warnings.  _ Never go into a small space with a man unless you’re the one holding the gun. _ The second she stepped inside, a large crash sent Filch rushing back out the door, leaving Hermione alone in his office. Truly alone was better than alone with him. 

“Come Miss Hermione, Peeves has distracted him long enough that he must have forgotten about you.” Never was she more grateful for a ghost walking through the wall which was probably how she ended up at his Halloween party a few nights later. She was aware that Halloween was the worst time of year for Harry. Not only was it the night that his parents died, but it was also when they had been attacked by a troll in first year. It seemed that things would only be getting worse for Harry as something else was brought to their attention. 

“MRS. NORRIS!” Flich’s screams interrupted even the dungeon party, which tells you just how resounding they were. All of the students rushed forward to see what had happened, only to stop dead when they saw the orange cat hanging and blood dripping off the walls with a message for them.  _ The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. _ “I want to know who did this! I want them killed for what they’ve done, they’ve killed my cat!” 

“MALFOY MUST HAVE DONE IT! He threatened Hermione yesterday because she’s a muggle-born!” If it was a Gryffindor, the comment might have been brushed off. But it was a Hufflepuff boy who spent a lot of time in the library with her and had gotten a first hand run down of what had happened on the Quidditch field. The boy in question was quickly surrounded by his fellow Slytherin’s, glaring at anyone who stepped towards them. 

Regretfully, Dudley stepped forward. “He couldn’t have snuck off long enough to do this, he’s been sulking all day for losing his spot as seeker.” If it wasn’t Draco, who was it?

* * *

 

**It was Harry’s turn to get on the broom and he was less than excited about playing against his cousin.** He did pretty good on that broom and for once it might be a challenge, something Oliver was very clear on addressing. “I know that they have better brooms. I know that they are faster than us, there is no questioning that. But brooms don’t win games, it’s the people flying them. An idiot on a fast broom is just going to get himself killed.” The Weasley twins laughed as they lead the rest of the team out to the field, leaving Harry and Oliver in the locker room. “You’re going to get that snitch as quickly as possible. I don’t care if he’s your cousin, you either get that snitch or die trying. The slytherins are out for blood...all of them.” 

He didn’t let go until Harry nodded, pushing him out the door to the pitch without so much as a glance. Very quickly Harry was up in the air circling opposite his cousin, both of their eyes trained on the action instead of each other. “Fred!” The other ginger was quick to block the bludger aiming for his face, but it quickly came back around. Even with the few minutes of distraction, Slytherin had pulled ahead. “Forget it!” 

Dudley was closer now, kicking at the bludger to get it’s attention away from Harry but nothing was working. “Sorry Harry, looks like you’re on your own for this…” His eyes narrowed before heading straight for Harry who quickly turned and started after the snitch as well. Dudley cursed loudly as he lost the lead, dodging around Angelina Johnson who was about to score. “Watch it, love!” He winked at her jokingly and Angelina snarled. 

“She’s out of your league!” Harry laughed but was quickly quieted by the hit to the back of his broom, the bludger taking advantage of his distraction. As Harry began to spiral, he noticed something golden buzzing around him. He reached his fingers out and relaxed when it touched cool metal instead of air, flipping into a sloth roll seconds later to avoid the stupid bludger. He tucked into himself to prepare for impact, not expecting it to come from the side. “Bloody hell, the fuck?” Though he was dazed, Harry was able to sit up and see his cousin standing in front of him. “What’d you do that for?” 

“You were going to land wrong. The game’s no fun unless I have some actual competition, I couldn’t let you end up with Pomfrey.” Dudley grinned cheekily as he extended his hand, helping Harry up off the ground with ease. 

Luckily seeing a Slytherin help out a Gryffindor was enough to stun Lockhart until Madam Pomfrey was there. “Dudley was right Mr. Weasley, you could have broken your arm falling like that. It was a smart move what you just did, your house should be rewarded and if it isn’t I’ll whoop Dumbledore’s arse.” Glaring at the gathering crowd with her hands on her hips, Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone besides the teachers and the teams away. “You know I will.” 

“10 points to Slytherin for good sportsmanship,” Dumbledore said through gritted teeth and Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. The Headmaster always seemed delighted to give out points before, was he angry at Dudley? 

Harry was quickly distracted by Hermione throwing herself on him. “You are in so much trouble, Harry Potter! You are never to scare me like that again or not even Harry will be able to save you, do you understand?” Though she looked positively terrifying, Harry could see that she was just relieved to know he was okay. 

“Whatever, ‘mione.” He rolled his eyes, but he smiled to let her know he was joking.

* * *

 

**Apparently saving “Weasley” wasn’t enough to get Dudley out of one of his detentions, so he found himself in the Hospital Wing after dinner like every night that week.** He was sitting by the bed of a student with a concussion who needed to be woken up routinely until her eyes went back to normal, so he was mostly hidden from view unless you were looking for him. So when Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall enter carrying a stony first year, neither of them seemed to notice his existence. 

“The poor boy, he was lucky he saw the beast through his camera or we would have another death on our hands.” Dudley almost choked.  _ Another death? _ “The Chamber of Secrets really has been opened.” 

Professor McGonagall looked halfway to tears as she looked down at her student, taking deep breaths to calm herself. “I have to write to his family to let them know what’s happened, I suggest you call a meeting so the rest of your staff is aware. Make sure the house elves prepare enough hot chocolate for everyone, it will keep the students as calm as they can be in this situation.” Dudley suddenly understood why his cousin had so much respect for the woman, she was calm in a crisis and her first thought was how to help everyone else. Dumbledore had immediately reflected on the past, grieving his own failure. 

As soon as the student he was watching over was deemed okay, he called Madam Pomfrey to asses her condition. He sprinted out of the Hospital Wing and to Gryffindor tower, hoping to catch his cousin on his way back from dinner. “Harry!” 

“Dudley, I was just looking for you.” At the same time, both boys whisper shouted, “I have to tell you something!” Knowing that the other Gryffindors were going to be walking by shortly, Harry led him to a different hallway where it was quieter. “I got pulled into this strange room on the seventh floor by Dobby, the house elf. He bewitched the bludger to hurt me and send me back home because something big is going down at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets is real and it’s open. It’s happened before.” 

“I know, last time someone died. I just overheard Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing, there’s apparently a beast that can petrify you and it’s got a student this time, A first year by the looks of him. He was carrying around this camera and McGonagall said he would be dead if he wasn’t looking through it. Or was it Dumbledore who said that? I can’t remember but...Harry?” 

“Was he small, with mousy brown hair? Was he a Gryffindor?” When Dudley nodded in confusion, Harry leaned heavily against the wall. “Colin. He wanted a picture of me when he got sorted, he’s a muggle-born from a really poor family so he’s amazed by everything…” Harry ran a hand through his hair, wide eyed and staring at nothing. 

Dudley didn’t know what to do, so he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “We’re going to stop this, Harry. If you and Neville can defeat Voldy-Quirl as first years and the rest of us a troll, the five of us can take care of one beast.” If only he believed his own words. 

 

“Welcome to Duelling Club! Dumbledore has given me special permission to lead some extra credit defense classes with Snap as my  _ beautiful _ assistant.” Lockhart laughed while the students just shifted nervously, not willing to make fun of Professor Snape to his face. “Let’s start! Snape, would you care to join me in a demonstration?” Glancing back at the girl’s section, he winked, “as if he has a choice.” Dudley felt nauseous seeing a grown man flirt with twelve year olds. 

The duel was over quickly and the only good thing that Dudley learned was to bow to his partner. “Professor Lockhart, do you still bow when someone is  _ actually _ a threat?” The other Slytherin’s sniggered and even a few Gryffindor’s cracked a smile. “Professor Snape isn’t in any real danger.” 

Lockhart didn’t seem to know he was being made fun of or was too confident in himself to care. “What a wonderful question! 5 points to Slytherin. You do not in fact bow to an actual enemy as bowing is a show of respect. If someone is attacking you outside of a duel, they do not deserve your respect.” The first sensible thing he’d said all day. “And since you’ve volunteered yourself, why don’t you and Mr. Potter be the first to duel?” 

Dudley didn’t hesitate to replace his head of house on the dueling matt, standing across from Harry with a neutral expression on his face, both boys bowing in sync before moving to their stances. Dudley said, “Petrificus Totalus,” as he drew the rune in the air, ducking just in time to miss the rebound off of Harry’s Protego shield. There was a pause before both boys went into action, reflexes from years of ducking punches and catching fallen objects from giving away their position giving a better show than any of the spectators expected. Just as he was about to get the final shot in as Harry tripped, a snake appeared between them in a flash of light that came from the crowd. Both boys froze, but the snake seemed to want a bigger meal. It went for Dudley. 

A strange hissing noise came from Harry that made the snake freeze and back down from it’s striking position, curling up around Harry’s ankles. “Are you okay Dudley? I don’t know where this guy came from.” 

“Wasn’t me. Whatever you just did, thanks for stopping him from eating me.” The murmurs from the crowd went from angry to confused and Dudley knew why. “Professor Snape, do you know how to send the snake back to where he came from?” Seeing that his student was not in any danger, Snape sent the snake away. “Thank you professor.” 

“Dudley, why are you so calm?! Harry just set a snake on you, he must be the Heir of Slytherin!” Justin Finch-Fletchly said in horror, still staring at where the snake was before. Despite Harry’s protests, other’s started to agree. 

He started laughing. “You...You think  _ Harry _ is the heir to Slytherin? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dudley snorted. “Do you really think that the Potter’s are descendants of Slytherin? Unless the great Slytherin fell into it with a muggle and it came from Mom’s side of the family, there’s no way.” Thankfully, that seemed to wash away some of the tension from the class. But when Harry left early to go to the bathroom, Justin followed to apologize. As the class filed out, they all found Harry checking on a petrified Justin and a frozen Nearly-Headless Nick. Not even Dudley could come up with a way to Protect Harry. 

* * *

 

**“Madam Pomfrey is just going to tell you the same thing, I’m fine…”** Harry froze as he was shoved into the Hospital Wing by Ron, having been attacked in the hallway when he tried to hide the diary that he found around Valentine’s day. When he wrote in it and it started writing back, Dudley suggested he hide it away. “Anything that can can think for itself but you can’t see where it keeps its brain has to be dark magic.” But now he didn’t even care about losing the diary. Hermione was on one of the hospital beds. “Hermione!” 

He didn’t care about all of the apologies sent his way because no one would believe that he hurt Hermione, he didn’t care about Ron whispering something about going to see Hagrid with Neville and them returning to tell him that Hagrid had been arrested. He felt bad for Hagrid, but there was nothing he could do to stop the Minister of Magic. But he should have stopped the beat before it got to Hermione. He finally let Neville drag him to dinner where yet another group came over to apologize and Harry snapped. “The fact that my mother was a muggle-born  _ and _ my cousin is a muggle-born wasn’t enough, you wait until it’s one of my best friends to believe me?! You think I would hurt any of those other people, but  _ Hermione _ is where you draw the line?” He stormed off with a piece of toast and headed straight for the lake.

* * *

 

**It took several nights, but Harry calmed down enough to listen to what they had to say.** Neville was never really the adventurous type before getting sorted into Gryffindor, he tended to stick to the background until his new friends dragged him into the center of the stage. Over the summer he must have sent millions of letters, all of them answered with excited replies and treats from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione’s muggle parents. So when Ron said something about following spiders into the Forbidden Forest, he just asked, “Is Harry coming?” 

“Of course I’m going with you, there’s no way you lot are saving Hermione without me,” Harry huffed as he sat down next to them on the bench with a wicked smirk on his face. “Besides, you wouldn’t get past the door without me.”

True to his word, Harry had an invisibility cloak. What the group was not expecting, was what Neville had brought along. “It’s a spray that kills spiders, you should each take one.” The spray bottles stuck out of the bags they each brought and seemed a bit overkill, but Neville was too excited to care. “You boil 4 liters of water, add 1 package of pipe tobacco to the water and let the tobacco soak until the water cools to room temperature. Then you put 1 cup of the tobacco juice and 1/2 cup of mint into the bottle. Gran taught me how to do it since they’re always getting into her plants and she was too tired to mix it and spray. I had to mix it because no one touches her garden and…” 

Ron covered his mouth, an eyebrow shooting up into his hair as he pointed to his lips.  _ Oh, right _ . Invisibility only worked if they were silent. The four boys got all the way to the tree line before noticing three very startling things. “Where did those brooms come from, why is Fang here and  _ where _ are those spiders going?” 

“I figured we could use ‘um as a fast getaway or an excuse as to why we were out here. Early morning practice, lose control of the broom.” Dudley shrugged and Neville relaxed, happy to know at least someone thought about what they would do if there was danger. “Besides, Fang knows the forest better than even Hagrid. Those spiders are going somewhere we know nothing about. I’m not dyin’ and leavin’ my ma alone.” 

The boys walked silently after that. Eventually, the noises of the forest stop making them jump at every step. If something was going to kill them they would have been dead already. And then the clicking started. “Guys….that’s not natural…” Neville turned, screaming his head off as he stumbled back into Harry, hearing Ron in a similar state with Dudley right next to them. A trio of clicking, horse-sized spiders was glaring down at them with pinchers reaching for the slightest taste, but they instead got the boys on their backs and started walking. “I’m sorry, Harry, I can’t do anything.” 

Harry, who was right behind Neville, shook his head. “None of us could.” He spoke like they were already dead. Neville just shrunk back and hoped his Gran could finally be happy. 

 

After who knows how long, they finally arrived at death’s door. The clearing was huge and might have been beautiful back in the day, but now  it was covered in mangled branches and webs that were strung so tight they cut fingers an inch away. The spider at the center of it all didn’t look at them, simply instructed his children to wrap them up. “But Hagrid sent us! He’s in Azkaban and he’s going to die if we don’t find out who has opened the chamber of secrets!” 

Harry was braver than him, he had to give him that. But Neville was sure threats were not going to help the situation. “Hagrid sent you, my old friend. Children, let them come to me.” The spiders dropped Fang’s wrapped body gently on the ground next to the boys, clearly upset with losing their meal. “Many years ago, a strange man gave my egg to Hagrid in trade, later raising me in the castle. I started out small, but then I grew big enough to be noticed by one Hagrid thought to be a friend. I have always been blind, or the boy would have died slowly for blaming Hagrid for his own actions.” Most of the boys just listened and let their terror take over, but Harry was paling in realization. He knew something. “The monster that had been released from the Chamber is one that is most feared among spiders. My children leave as quickly as they can to come here, to safety. We do not speak its name, for death is more comforting. The last and only child the monster killed while I was in Hogwarts was a girl in the bathroom, Hagrid’s wand was broken for it and I shall never forget. He freed me here as he could no longer take care of me.” 

“The girl in the bathroom…” Ron whispered just as him and Harry met eyes. “Moaning Myrtle,” they agreed. As soon as the moment was over, Ron whispered, “Thank you. We’ll be going now.” 

“So soon? But we haven’t had dinner yet. My children brought a feast just a few minutes ago, I would hate to see it go to waste.” The spiders crept closer as he spoke, finally lunging when they were given permission to eat. Neville thought fast and sprayed the closest spiders while Dudley handed Ron and Harry the brooms. As soon as Fang was attached to the firebolt, they were off. Dudley and Neville were on the ends, one hand on the broom and the other on the release for the spray. The biggest spiders were only dazed but the younger ones were paralyzed. Even when the spiders were out of sight, the brooms didn’t slow down. 

The boys only stopped when they were at Hagrid’s hut to cut Fang free. He didn’t seem at all shaken by the experience, he took the steak Harry grabbed from the counter before curling up on his bed for a good night’s rest. “What are we going to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious, mate? We’ve got to talk to Myrtle.” 

 

After getting the story from the annoying ghost, the group ran to go tell Professor McGonagall their findings only to find her in the Great Hall announcing that there has been another attack. The school will be closed, the students sent home in the morning. I suggest you gather your things and write to your families to let them know you are safe. They have been informed of the situation.” 

While everyone was either sighing in relief about exams being cancelled or worrying about who was missing, Neville saw a small blonde with blue and bronze colors looking through a sea of red. “Hello Neville Longbottom, have you seen Ginny today? She was supposed to meet me in the library, but something strange happened. She suddenly got very quiet and walked away, She must have met some Wrackspurts.” 

“Neville this is loo...Luna Lovegood, she’s one of Ginny’s friends and she was probably just about to go off and find her. Weren’t you Luna, dear?” An older ravenclaw steered the blonde away who looked nervous for someone who just claimed an imaginary creature took her friend. Took her friend. 

“Shit, Weasleys!” Neville didn’t hesitate to literally pull Dudley out of the Slytherin line as he raced off to find the group of redheads. Thankfully they weren’t near Gryffindor tower yet or he would have been reprimanded for giving away the dorm location. “The attack…,” he wheezed, “...wasn’t...petrification...Ginny...taken. Luna...saw it.” Damn he needed to exercise more, maybe then he would have more friends instead of Harry having to defend him against people commenting on his weight. 

“Oh, so you’ve heard about how I’m going to save the little damsel, have you?” They all jumped as Lockhart appeared behind them with his charming smile still in tact. “Well I guess if the rumor has already been spread, I wasn’t the one to tell you. There was a bloody message again that said her body would lie in the chamber forever and of course all of the teachers looked to me. So don’t you all fret now, I’m on my way to prepare right this minute. Go up to your rooms, Ginny Weasley will be freed in time for you all to have breakfast with her.” 

The group was frozen not just by the dramatic speech their Professor had given, but also by the knowledge that someone they loved was down in the most horrific part of the castle with a beast and her only hope was  _ Lockhart _ . “I’ll get McGonagall,” Percy whispered, appearing to become a ghost with every step he took. 

“We’re not waiting for a Professor,” one of the twins growled, the other nodding in agreement. “That bastard is going to get himself and our little Ginny killed, no way are we letting that happen. We need to stop him from going down there.” They led the pack to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom only to find an empty room with the man himself packing. “Professor Lockhart?” 

* * *

 

**Harry squirmed under the Headmaster’s watchful eye, knowing he was surely going to get expelled after this stunt.** The Weasley’s were all safe with their parents in the hospital wing while Ginny recovered, having allowed Harry and Neville to conceal their involvement. Since Harry and Neville were the only witnesses to see everything, there was no way for either to get out of it. Not that one would allow the other to take sole blame. 

“So if I am to understand you correctly, you two boys went to ask Professor Lockhart a question about exams,” even Professor Dumbledore was struggling to believe that, “when you found him packing, he was going to run. He told you Ginny was the student attacked and that she had been taken to the chamber, so you stole his wand. You had no idea where the chamber was and neither did he, but by pure luck you ended up in Myrtle’s bathroom. She told you how to get inside and you forced Lockhart down the steps and into the chamber. He attacked Neville but you managed to knock him out and put him somewhere safe from the Basilisk, when you then proceeded to fight. You killed it and destroyed the Journal that Voldemort was using to control Ginny. Is that all?” 

_ Seeing Ginny awake was one of the greatest reliefs he had ever felt in his life, but Neville knew that if he looked the other way there would be something horrible. She hugged him tightly before noticing that Harry was bleeding on the floor. She started screaming, throwing herself at him but Neville stopped her. Through his own tears, he whispered, “Please Ginny. I can’t carry two bodies.”  _

“No Professor.” 


	6. Preview and Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a long time and I apologize. I was graduating and doing my senior project, it was a lot. Anyway, to make up for it or to at least get you through the time it takes for me to finish the last half of this chapter, here is a preview.

**Camille was not someone to turn a blind eye to a friend if they asked or bring down hell on an enemy if given the chance.** If her friends wanted to get themselves into deep shit it was their own fault for disobeying the law and personal vendettas were not to be taken into consideration in a workplace. There were other, more satisfying, ways to take people down to the level she knew them to be at in the public eye without ruining her own life. She had been sorted into Slytherin for her ambitious nature, quickly learning the correct way to go about it that wouldn’t ruin her own prospects. Not that anyone knew she was a Witch, she had acclimated herself to the muggle community easily and with swift determination. 

“Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous êtes hors ligne. That is not the way we do business, if it was, we would have to throw  _ ourselves _ into the same place as the people we’re looking for. Corrigez ceci ou il y aura un enfer à payer.” It was exhausting dealing with idiots. 

After dealing with her partner, Camille turned to her computer to check her email to make sure there was something more interesting than watching the television. Her eyebrows shot up as her eyes caught the message from her long time friend in Britain with the subject line,  **DANGER! POSSIBLE SPOUSAL ABUSE SITUATION! NEED ASSISTANCE!** _ Since when can they be this long?  _ No matter her own curiosity, Camille dove into the email and found herself turning green. “That man has no place having a wife, let alone two boys!” 

It didn’t take anytime at all to contact her liaison in Bristol, informing them rather sharply that they would be having a joint investigation because it pertained to someone who didn’t trust police but was friends with her. “I don’t care what you think, this will all get covered up in a matter of days if I don’t get down there! None of them trust the police after a child abuse report got thrown out by the head of the department because he knew Vernon, I will see you an hour after I land.” Camille was also the queen of getting what she wanted and making sure everyone in a 100 yard radius knew there was no point arguing because she was right. 

After informing Vanessa she was going to be staying with her for a while, she waved her wand absentmindedly to get her things in order before letting her work know that she was taking an assignment in Britain for a few weeks at most. When her boss tried to protest, she had him check in with  _ his _ boss who cleared it without question. It was nice having a Wizard parner who could bypass any questions. Within two hours she was getting a portkey straight to the Wizarding part of the airport to keep up the charade that they took planes. 

The witch at the welcome desk was popping gum without even looking up, her feet on the edge while she leaned back in her chair. It was such a stereotype, Camille had to stop herself from giggling. The witch repeated, “State your name, purpose and present your wand please,” in the most monotone voice she could manage. 

“Camille Laurent here to work with Muggle police on an assignment pertaining to abuse of a magical child.” That got her attention as it was very rare that an international officer would be brought in for the assignment. “Are you going to check my wand or should I just walk out of here and set off the alarms?” 


End file.
